


【云炤】石室

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018
Relationships: 云炤
Kudos: 8





	【云炤】石室

>>>

太岁刃下，千锋辟易。  
这句话并未夸大，也算属实，但此刻这把杀戮之剑在主人手里，竟发挥不出一丝半分的作用。缙云手握太岁又对着石门比划数下，可兵器劈下发出铿锵声响，石门却是纹丝不动，着实让人捉摸不透。有熊战神反转手腕背身收剑，动作如同行云流水，难掩其中潇洒恣意，而石室中的另一人睁眼望来，正正与之回眸对视。

“缙云。”唤他的人一头墨发，背手而立，石室内燃着长明灯，正好叫缙云能够看清鬼师清俊的脸庞。巫炤站在室内另一侧，以指腹轻压不知名石料所砌成的墙，他轻碾指尖沾上的香粉，眉头紧皱也是想不出应对之法。  
“既想不到法子，你也省下些气力。也不知受困多久，不如坐下同我从长计议。”

缙云挑挑眉，对巫炤的话不置可否，他盘膝坐下，巫炤自然地在他身旁坐下，却是双腿并拢斯斯矜持的模样，有熊与西陵的风格差异一目了然。两人受困已有好一会儿，说来也怪，在他们误入这阵地中的石室以后，大门就毫无预兆地在身后关闭，试过好些方法都是无济于事。

他们并非对逃离石室的方法毫无头绪。恰恰相反的，从一开始受困，两人就已经知晓出去的方法，石壁上就刻着——唯有受困其中的人进行交合，才可打开大门。这让关系极好的两名挚友多少都有些不自在，缙云悄悄看了一眼好友白净的俊脸，那时候只见巫炤伫立原地近一分钟，便若无其事地开始四处探查。  
缙云执起太岁，比起探查，显然他更擅长于暴力破坏。

现在方法也尝试了不少，皆以失败告终，缙云也不觉焦躁，与巫炤待在一起如此放松自在，平时恨不能相处时光永远不再走，此时还称得上该好好珍惜。  
还好被困的是他们，要是普通人还不晓得要遭多少罪——这么说也不全对，缙云微微攥紧拳头，若是常人受困这里，想必早已不堪折磨，开始尝试石室指出的唯一生路了。巫炤作为上位者决策已是习惯，落入任人宰割的境况后仍想辟出另一条道路。  
缙云却不是如此，他清楚自己一直以来对挚友抱持的欲望，如今阻止他的不仅是一直以来的自制力，还因为弄不清巫炤所想，自然一拖再拖，不愿破坏现在的关系。

巫炤捏着骨片，面上思考实则出神，这从各个方面来说都是极不对劲，他们二人虽是独处习惯了，却是第一次如此不自在。向来运筹帷幄的鬼师先是不动声色地将视线重新投在墙上的交合二字，显然还是无法相信这竟是唯一可以离开这里的方式，他自小也见过不少奇闻怪事，但这种......还真是第一遭。

“过阵子的西陵祭典，据说是你来负责？”缙云率先打破了如同固体般沉甸甸压在两人身上的沉默，他状似无意提起，却是边笑边望向巫炤，还有几分调笑之意。  
“确实.....是谁同你说的？”巫炤侧头望向好友，哪能听不出其中意味，他轻轻开口，语气中带上几分怪责，“莫不是姬轩辕从嫘祖那听说的，又口无遮拦。”  
“不是他。”缙云罢手，身体侧向了巫炤，把两人距离拉得极近，鼻息间似乎还嗅到了巫炤身上的熏香味儿，也没退回原本的位置上，“到底是你接任鬼师后第一次主持祭祀大典，嫘祖比你还紧张，要不是她告诉我，我都不知道这事。”  
西陵的祭祀大典与其他地方都不同，五年才有一次，这次总算轮到继承鬼师之位的巫炤，他即是鬼师，又是强大的乾元，也不知道多少西陵人期待着那一日，这可是难能接近鬼师的机会。  
当日披红挂彩是难免，巫炤并非没有打算通知缙云，那对他来说也是重要的日子，只是事情还没处理好，没想到就被人捷足先登告知了对方，这样一来少了几分仪式感，想要亲口邀请挚友的打算全盘落空，平添失落。

室内二人有一搭没一搭聊着，本想着一时半会也出不去，还能再歇一会儿，结果坐着坐着就品出其中不对劲来。还是巫炤先受的影响，两名乾元待在一起只要不放出信香基本都能安然无事，他跟缙云相处已久，早学会收敛信香不主动对抗，总是处得挺好。  
如今是有些不对劲了，巫炤用手背贴了贴下颌，这室里也不热，偏生让他慢慢溢出薄汗，内里也有了难耐的躁动。鬼师清心寡欲，照理不那么容易进入发情期，可今天四处都不对劲，连他也不对劲了起来，呼吸随着躁动的身体变得灼热，因为另一人的体温而悸动。  
缙云凑得太近，巫炤觉察对方身上也有了不对——缙云竟也隐约有了用信香压制他的趋势。  
“缙云，这地方有些不对劲。”巫炤对于自身的警惕性有些不满，跟缙云待在一起过于安心的气氛麻痹了他，现在才发现两人都着了道了。  
明明这里没有任何的坤泽在，可仅有的两名乾元都被诱发了情潮，这地方显然比巫炤想象中的要难以捉摸。缙云用鼻音应了一声，他才发现问题，自然也发现了自己下意识去用信香压制挚友的事。

是那些香粉有些不对劲，巫炤很快就找到了源头，可这对现况来说无法提供任何有效的帮助。  
石室内充斥着浅淡的香味，现在因为激发了乾元的信香而变得浓郁，巫炤惯于忍耐，以至于下颌的薄汗凝聚成汗水也未有所察，身旁的挚友盯着他挂上薄红的白皙皮肤，垂下眼帘掩住了眼中情绪。

“此地不能久待。”缙云再次开口的时候，嗓音已经变得暗哑，他苦苦压抑信香，才没与另一个乾元的相互抵触，可接下来缙云所说的话就不是那么回事了，“我们可以按解法进行尝试。”  
似乎也是没想到是缙云先提了出来，巫炤愣了愣，他稳住思绪，缙云说的也没错，这已是眼下唯一的方法，如此不果断可不像他，对象是缙云，难道不比其他人好上许多？  
“我先用手替你......”巫炤说到这里，睫毛轻轻颤了颤，在民风开放的有熊与西陵这本就不算是什么令人羞耻的事。  
可只是因为对象是缙云，似乎意味都不太一样了，没想清楚的鬼师踏出了无可回头的一步。

天道使然，乾元的信香本就会相互抵触，尤其两名极为优秀且强大的乾元更是如此，几乎可称得上剑拔弩张，可与信香截然相反的是他们过于亲密的距离和举动。战神的性器在鬼师的指间挨蹭，有着傲人尺寸的肉茎鼓胀着，而巫炤专注地撸动和抚摸那东西，动作有些生涩，甚至因为过于专注而没有留意到挚友此时就像大猫似的蹭了蹭他的颈，还有那眼中一闪而过盯上猎物的目光。  
巫炤从来没想过自己还有被压制不放的一天，他努力平缓自己信香的结果是——缙云的开始非常放肆地纠缠与打压。那可是缙云，巫炤想着，并未因此而起了对抗之心，他步步退让，对方更是得寸进尺。  
“我也帮你。”  
缙云粗重的呼吸喷洒在他耳边，手指去解开了腰带，将巫炤同样起了反应的性器给释放出来，用粗糙的大掌磨蹭，气氛也因此而变得更加炙热。  
“缙云......”巫炤因为下身被人触碰而发出极轻的闷哼声，现在已经不是他在单方面取悦缙云，他们的性器贴在一起磨蹭，是羞耻又难捱的滋味。

就如压制信香一样，挚友精壮的身躯也逐渐压在巫炤的身上，他伸手去摁缙云的肩膀以缓解快感，摸到的是鼓起的肌肉和沾满汗水湿滑的肌表。本来应该是用手相互抚慰的事，可姿势改变了，巫炤双手撑在缙云的肩上时，那个男人便用手抚慰着他，那粗大的肉棒却挤入了巫炤的腿间，就着大腿内侧的皮肤开始摩擦抽送。  
巫炤显然也没预料到这样的发展，他抬头想要说点什么，却对上那双好看的眼，还因为性器被撸得舒服而发出闷喘声，下意识地夹紧双腿反而让其中抽送的男人发出低吼，操得更是起劲。  
谁知道挚友还会做这样的事？至少巫炤从来没想过，他跟缙云还能更加亲密，可却丝毫不排斥，他绷紧着身体任由缙云的肉棒在腿间抽送，因为对方的抚摸而舒服得几乎射精，好几次龟头顶着会阴似乎就要进入到某个地方，他察觉，但未拒绝。  
缙云替巫炤将汗湿的长发拨到颈后，他按捺住想要在对方颈间落下亲吻的冲动，心里很高兴巫炤并未对他们的亲密举动有任何的排斥之意，甚至在发情期的催动下有了纵容的趋势。  
鬼师的肉棒先是泄出了精水——然后因为无法成结而有些无力地溅在了两人的小腹间。缙云也紧随其后，只是他微微一抽，微凉的液体就射在巫炤的腿间，黏糊糊地一片，巫炤微微发颤，觉得现在的姿势不对，却也没有挣脱缙云，只要微微一动，对方的精液就会流到更隐秘的地方去。

可这事做完，巫炤还有余力瞥了石门，依然是纹丝不动的。  
缙云凑过来，亲昵地用额头抵住了他的额头，还想要进行下一步。看来光用手果然还是不行，他听到缙云如是下了结论，就在巫炤晃神之际，伺机已久的信香趁机一扑而上，还没来得及反应过来的时候，就被另一名乾元给捕获了。

缙云的信香几乎将巫炤逼得喘不过气来，两人的信香相斥却又因为如今的举动多了几分缠绵，不知接吻原来也需要的巫炤仍是顺从地张开了嘴，僵硬数秒就主动地去勾缙云的舌头，这才不处于被动，毕竟他也不是情愿一直落在下风之人。  
巫炤作为西陵鬼师，自是干干净净高高在上，连私处的毛发似乎都特意处理过，此时被缙云直勾勾地盯着私处，倒也十分不自在。巫炤私处的毛发仍然沾着男人的精液，那是缙云的，黏黏滑滑，缙云用手指粗粗沾了一些，往闭合的小洞送去。乾元的那处本就不是能够用来容纳男人性器的地方，此时被男人的手指破开，巫炤几乎是立刻压抑住弓起脊背的冲动，紧夹着了男人粗糙的手指。他明明是乾元，却表现得像是被人破处的坤泽似的，着实有些丢人。  
那些精液被送进去，为男人手指的侵入提供了有效的润滑，紧窄的穴缓慢地吃着，吃男人的精液吃得津津有味地，逐渐变得黏糊糊水淋淋，若不是还在开拓，倒有了几分惯被男人疼爱的模样。

“够了。”巫炤总算忍受不住漫长的折磨，他摁着缙云的手臂，不想再听手指玩弄小洞的咕啾水声，只好提醒缙云，“你直接进来吧。”  
巫炤很快就为这句话付出了代价，他分明摸过那根鼓着青筋的、分量十足的肉茎，可为了脸上几分薄面还是选择了在一开始吃力地承受。哪怕已经稍稍用精液扩张过，可乾元的后穴本就不适合让人进入，光是吞入顶端就有得巫炤好受的。小洞在一开始就被撑得红肿，哪怕还挂着男人的精液也看起来几分可怜兮兮，巫炤这人高傲倔强，咬着下唇一声不吭，可还是非常难捱。  
缙云并不是擅长嘴上安抚的人，只是沉默着亲吻巫炤，他的手揉捏着那雌伏在他身下的乾元的腰，又去按压发红的穴口，试图让对方好受点。  
直到巫炤的身体放松些，他才开始动作。

哪怕刚才发泄了一次，对于精力充沛的优质乾元来说，效果还是微乎其微，见巫炤也渐渐适应，缙云就不如之前努力对抗发情期带来的冲动。他将自己的专属坤泽压在身下侵犯，肉茎一次次嵌入对方的身体，挺动胯部逼迫那人发出让人耳热的低喘低吟。  
与巫炤不同，其实缙云一早就清楚自己心悦的是谁，也清楚自己喜欢的是同性别的另一名乾元，这实在有违天道，可缙云正视自己的需求，也未曾想过逃避这些去找另一名坤泽。  
他从一开始想要的就是巫炤，现在终于得到了。

巫炤是什么样的人，缙云再清楚不过，这样的人竟心甘情愿地任他侵犯，为他张开双腿，将身体交付于他，缙云心中一热，自是不愿意辜负这无杂质的信任。  
巫炤又哪里有缙云想得那么多，他是该想的，可情欲比野火烧得还要旺烈，他甚至于无从思考为什么自己作为一名乾元，还能在承受这样的事情上获得快感。缙云操得太快太重了，痛楚降了下去，快感就疯狂席卷而来，巫炤想要抓着些什么来缓解将他吞噬的情潮，可石床上什么也没有，他能够依靠的只有缙云。  
乾元从来不像坤泽一样容易被情潮烧坏脑袋，软成一团任人宰割，巫炤本也不容许自己露出那种模样，也不清楚原来乾元也能像个坤泽一样光是被男人肏也能获得这般让人难以承受的快感。  
明明是个乾元，却被男人肏得熟透了，巫炤下身狼狈不堪，肿起的嫩肉被肏得外翻，每次抽出去都带着水儿，也不知是插出来的淫水，还是方才润滑用的精水，如此情色的模样硬是将乾元本来的气势削了大半。

缙云的手仍在爱侣身上抚摸，巫炤有时候会试图抓着他胡乱揉捏的手指，可被顶弄个几下就会失去力气，只看着男人的大掌在他胸前揉弄。那处本就没什么肉，薄薄一层肌肉跟缙云自是没法比，可乳首被揉得立了起来——缙云的手掌还在挤压那处，把柔软的肉弄得全是红印。  
巫炤之前也没觉得缙云能够那么折腾人，实在是太折腾了，他被迫以坐姿的方式把对方的肉棒吃进一大截，再稍微撑不住身体就会吃得更多，非常吃力。巫炤在衣服下的身躯虽也是白皙皮肤，但上面蜿蜒着巫之堂独有的纹身，或许还是鬼师独有的，在这种情况下更显得情色红艳，叫人忍不住用手指去磨蹭。

一般上，发情期能够持续个好几天，乾元会成结，将坤泽固定住，用精液灌满准备孕育孩子且对乾元打开的生殖腔，可巫炤是乾元，他们两个都是乾元，他没有能够打开的生殖腔，却挡不住缙云的本能。有熊战神用力地挺动着胯部去操干变得湿软的肉穴，那里依然把他裹得头皮发麻——他还能肏得更深。  
在缙云用力戳弄深处，几乎要把整根肉棒都挤进去的时候，巫炤终于因为生殖腔被顶上而下意识地想要逃离禁锢。这比他想象中还要难以承受，巫炤的手被固定着，他仰头叫了一声缙云，是提醒也是示弱，可男人凑过来啃他嘴唇，下身还在毫不留情地操干，好像要把西陵鬼师逼得哭出来才肯停下。  
乾元的生殖腔不同于地坤，乾元的生殖腔早就萎缩退化到无法使用的地步，但是这样被肏弄的感觉是锐利的疼痛混着让人发疯的快感。巫炤不是坤泽，可他能够从中获得快感，在后穴被干得汁水淋漓的时候，在男人的肉棒强势地顶弄那根本无法为其张开的生殖腔的时候。  
这无非是能够让任何一位乾元感受到恐惧的举动，可巫炤不同，他能够察觉到缙云是认真的，认真地想要干进他的生殖腔，要他的身体为对方张开，然后被标记。

“缙云......”巫炤又叫了对方的名字，他抓着缙云的手臂，有种生殖腔就要像坤泽一样准备好被干到怀孕的错觉，有违天性的性爱痛苦又愉悦，对象是缙云，巫炤丝毫不介意以这样的性别去承受对方的索取，他前面硬得发疼没办法释放，狭窄的后穴却在遭遇另一个乾元的侵犯。  
“巫炤。”缙云的眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他，语气中的认真不容置喙，他用肉茎的顶端抵着小洞深处的软肉磨蹭，才一字一句道，“如果你拒绝我，我就会马上停下。”

“......”巫炤似是沉默了一瞬，能听到的只有他止不住的喘息，鬼师睁开暗红的眼，天性正拉扯着他，思想也是紧绷的绳，可他并非对欲望屈首，而是对缙云，他近乎冷静地吐出一句，“我们都是乾元，你还想标记我？”

“我能够做到。”缙云丝毫不犹豫，他那汗津津的躯体压在巫炤的身上，不容拒绝地扣紧巫炤的手，他并未巫炤想象中的那般看轻自己——在这种时候必然不能后退。

“那你......”巫炤的话被缙云顶弄的动作打断了一瞬，他放松了身体，似乎完全把自己交给了另一名乾元，“大可一试。”  
可他在因为缙云坚定自信的样子而欣慰的同时，也并不否认缙云拥有足够的能力，对方早已成长到足以与他比肩的程度。

标记一名乾元谈何容易，缙云太过于狂妄，可他对自身的狂妄浑然不觉，只全心投入到索取中，恍惚间，他们的关系终究变了。  
或许顶进去真的会被弄坏，巫炤发了狠地咬上了缙云的肩膀，他的指甲在缙云的后背上抓挠，乾元要承受这些可比坤泽难受许多，他浑身汗涔涔地跟水里捞起来似的，长发贴在后背上，他跟缙云紧贴在一起，而对方垂落的辫子也贴在他的身上。

被侵犯、被进入生殖腔的乾元终究因为天性中的抗拒被弄出了应激反应，他想要推开压在自己身上的缙云，阻止对方强硬地操开那小口，仿佛只要对方一个顶端的进入就能让他在这场性事中溺死过去。  
谁能够把这单纯看为逃离方法呢？  
至少缙云不能。他笨拙地安抚着身下正在发颤的乾元，那地方已经逐渐为他打开，可巫炤的挣扎让这一系列的动作变得困难。结逐渐形成，巫炤的动作也缓了下去，他任着缙云舔吻嘴唇，似乎也觉察到逃不掉了，逐渐转为臣服。

巫炤也不能。  
一个人要如何才能如此信任另一个人？那自然是让那个人住进心里最柔软的一处，把整颗心剥开完整地展露给另一个人，像是他的身体现在做的一样，展露无遗。这一刻连身份都不曾留下，没了有熊的战神和西陵的鬼师，挣脱了世俗的束缚，偌大的天地间仿佛只剩下他们两人，肉体的碰撞声和噗滋水声交融，巫炤与缙云接吻，缙云的舌头进入他的口腔，肉棒也随之进得更深。  
缙云尝试标记了第一次，自然是失败了，他的手指在巫炤的后颈上磨蹭，那边留下了属于他的牙印，注入了信香，却因为乾元本能的抵抗而宣告失败——但是不急，时间还多得是，巫炤必定会成为他的。  
乾元的结顺利地卡在了肠道，正好压迫在那一点上，舒爽和被胀大的疼痛一同袭来，巫炤自己的只是贴在缙云的手心里，随着顶弄而微微摆动着柔韧的腰，仿佛在寻求慰藉。  
巫炤紧窄的腰身同样颇受折腾，他在抖，在缙云的掌握下没办法撑起一丝半毫，就这么温顺地贴在缙云的手心，比下身的推拒要乖巧许多。他那平坦的腹部微微鼓起，被灌了不少的精液，似乎稍一挤压就会被弄出来许多——乾元还是吃不住那么多，在缙云拔出去以后自然会浪费了不少。  
没有人去考虑他们接下来该怎么回去，垫在石床上的衣物早被交合的体液濡湿了，此时拔出来以后，巫炤的腿间比方才还要叫人难以直视，那些黏黏白白的被肉棒带出，跟汗水与淫水混做一块，此时还在流着，倒是里里外外都染上了缙云的味儿。

石门早已打开，一室淫糜却不为外人所窥，缙云斜斜瞥一眼缝隙，下一秒低头亲吻了巫炤的额心，乾元一旦被诱发情潮，又岂是这么容易能够解决的事，再从这里出去的时候，巫炤必将彻彻底底成为他的。  
如同野兽开了荤，定要吞食到餍足才肯罢休。

——FIN。


End file.
